A conventional paper core used in a web material winding mechanism is conveyed to a location beside a first winding roller by a conveyor and is then forced into a curved guiding passage by a push plate to reach a winding nip. The paper core is wound around by a web material, such as a length of a tissue paper in the winding nip to form a web material roll, such as a tissue paper roll. During the winding process, trans-printing techniques are employed to apply an initial glue or a tail glue to the web material. Alternatively, a rotatable bar is used to touch and carry glue and the glue carried by the rotatable bar is then transferred to a web material.